Only Jack
by MrsAlexisDavis
Summary: Erica and Jack realize that they still love each other, and begin romancing each other.


Erica and Chris have broken things off a couple of months ago realizing they are not what each other wanted in life....Jack is still Pine valley's great DA again single.

Sitting here alone once again and wondering why can I never seems to get that woman out of my heart...15 years he has been going down this same road and every single time he thinks he can walk away..he ends up going right back down the same road..just like now.

Across town she sat at her dressing table thinking the very same thing about him. Jackson has been a part of her very soul ever since their first touch, maybe even before then.

Both alone, both longing, both still so in love, and both going to bed alone knowing where their dreams will take them.

Jack woke early from one more dream of Erica being in his arms....

Across town Erica was waking with the same feelings of longing. Longing for the man that still 15 years later make her heart skip a beat just by walking in the room. "Enough is Enough!" Erica said to herself. After showering and dressing Erica decided on breakfast out... 

Erica was sitting at the Valley In having a quick breakfast when she looked up and saw Jackson walking her way. "My god," Erica thought to herself, "He is sill the most handsome man I have ever known"

"Well fancy meeting you her my lady," Jack took her hand and raised it to his lips, soft as a feather he kissed the back of her hand. And with that kiss Erica was quickly needing a rescue from being alone with Jack. When ever she was alone with Jack it ended the same way, not that that was so bad mind you but ever time it ended oh That was so bad...I lose a little more of my soul with every goodbye Erica silently reminded herself. "Hi Jack, would you like to sit for a minute?" Erica said with her best smile, never letting Jack see for a second what his kiss had done to her. "Sure I can sit for a few, What's up?" Jack wondered. "Nothing is up Jackson, I just thought we could sit maybe eat together but if you are going to sit there and cross examine my every move then forget it." Erica finished in a huff. Jackson was very amused then, there was nothing better then getting to Erica, Jack thought with a grin. "My God after all these years you still thrill me" Jack hadn't really meant to say that to her but he did and now he couldn't wait for her response to that peace of information. "Why Jackson Montgomery what a nice thing to say." Erica said with maybe just a slight uneasiness to her.."What can I say...that Montgomery charms works every time..." Jack chuckled..."Why there is the Jackson I know!" Erica loved being able to laugh with Jack.

"So tell me Mr. District Attorney do you ever take a day off?" Erica said with almost a dare to her voice. "Why does that sound like a dare more than a question?" Jack loved having this easy banter with Erica, the light easy humor they shared was one of his favorite things of whatever they built together...only thing better was the passion and at that thought Jack smile to himself. "Jack are you listening to me?" Erica whined. "Sorry honey what where you saying?" Jack focused solely on Erica again "no more memories Jack cut it out!" Jack kept repeating that in his head. "I need you to go with me to New York Jack. Please I need your legal help with a contract ..I promise to make the trip worth you while if you say yes." Jack grinned at that "Oh Yeah and what exactly did you have in mind Ms. Kane?" Jack said in a very suggestive tone. "Very Funny Jack" Erica laughed and playfully slapped his arm. "I was think maybe dinner at Nexxus with our clients and then maybe a carriage ride through Central Park. Two old friends spending the evening together..What do you say Jack?" Did she really wonder what he would say? "Of course, that sounds like alot of fun." Jack truly meant that. Erica beamed at him then, "Great! I will have the car at your place around say 4:00, if that's ok..we can go over the contracts on the drive out and then have dinner a little bit later."

Erica hadn't been this nervous in a very long time.."Knock it off! You are Erica Kane and his is only Jack for heaven sake"...Ha! that was the problem, he was Jack the man that truly knew her, all of her and he still liked her. Jack who was the most passionate lover she had ever dream of. Jack who stood by her every time she needed someone, or Jack who could make her weak at the knees with that smoldering look of his.Yep that was a problem!

The car picked Jack up right on time and they soon had the details of the contract worked out for Enchantment and they where almost to Nexxus but it was early yet. "Why don't we both get rooms at the Plaza and then we can do a little sightseeing before and after dinner and we can head home in the morning." "sounds like fun" Erica said to Jack. They checked into the hotel the decided to head out for a walk.

Window shopping in New York in December with Jack..Life is so good!


End file.
